cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steinkopf
Steinkopf is a Cuphead OC created by JustAlex93. Details Steinkopf has a traditional German beer stein for a head, complete with a hinged, thumb-lever lid. Personality Steinkopf has a disciplined, hardworking personality with the ability to think about how problems ought to be solved practically. He also has a rather cynical sense of humor, but he does love a good joke now and again. In his free time, he likes to read books about military weapons. He does, however, dislikes it when someone, especially if they're (a) child(ren), does something reckless, foolish, or even irresponsibly dangerous. Learning of Cuphead and Mugman's deal with the Devil was what had initially put him at odds with the two cup brothers because of it. He also speaks in a German accent, with a German word or two mixed in with his English. When faced with a fearsome adversary, he takes the battle seriously. Abilities Finger Bullets - Like Cuphead and Mugman, Steinkopf can fire energy bullets by snapping his fingers and can charge them up to perform an EX Attack. *'Magnum' - Essentially a stronger version of the Peashooter. It is not capable of sustained fire like the Peatshooter is, but it makes up for it in projectile strength. **'EX Attack: Nitro Express Blast' - A stronger and much faster-traveling version of the Mega Blast. However, unlike the Mega Blast, it is a single-hit projectile, but it does cause plenty of damage on impact. *'Flamethrower' - As the name implies, this fires a stream of burning-hot flames guaranteed to burn enemies to a crisp. However, like the Spread, it has limited range. **'EX Attack: Inferno' - Sends out nine large fireballs radially. *'Vulcan' - A one-up above the old Peashooter, this has a much higher rate of fire, along with a bit more damage per projectile. **'EX Attack: Lancer Beam' - Fires a single, high-powered energy beam that deals multiple hits. **'Trivia': The EX Attack is inspired by Alien Soldier. *'Super Sawblade' - A bazillion-revs-per-minute circular sawblade with pure cutting power. It can be used either as a close-ranged weapon or it can be launched as a rebounding, slicing projectile. **'EX Attack: Chainsaw' - Steinkopf swings an oversized chainsaw in a wide arc to deal high damage. *'Free Way' - It fires a Peashooter in one direction, and a 45 degree spread of rapid-fire missiles in the direction opposite of where the Peashooter is aimed. This finger bullet variation is unique in which it requires the use of both arms, one for each of the projectile streams. **'EX Attack: Trap Bomber': Sends out four explosive packages, each in one of the four cardinal directions, as they then explode into four-way spreading missiles. **'Trivia': The Free Way and its EX Attack are inspired by Thunder Force IV and Cyber Troopers Virtual-On, respectively. Dash - Steinkopf can perform a short-distance dash for avoiding enemy fire. He compliments it with a smoke bomb. Flight - Steinkopf can't fly on his own, so he relies on a custom-built aircraft for flight. If his plane is destroyed, he would use a special backpack helicopter to stay in the air. More to be added! Category:Original Characters Category:Under Construction